guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Energy Surge
Mursaat Mesmer boss? Can anyone confirm this boss is still there? I've read on two other sites that this info is false. --Rainith 19:18, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it is. Right west of Thunderhead Keep (go west then around a mountain) there's a spot with a nameless mursaat boss. As of now, I've seen a warrior and a monk, but I'll bet it's random and can be from any profession. --theeth 14:27, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ::I've got him (and I've seen a necro mursaat boss too). I can post a screen cap to confirm if needed. --theeth 14:51, 4 February 2006 (UTC) Could you post a screen cap and one with a map location? I can't find him. Never mind. It's too bad you need to get through a MASSIVE crowd of mursaat first. Here's a small screenshot taken today. Happened to run into the warrior and necro bosses first. On Xennon's site there's an image for Mursaat that spawn in Ice Floe. My screenshot was from the more easterly X marked on it. I think there's actually a third spawn near the center of the map. Xennon doesn't list all six professions as potentially spawning among the three spots, but I have personally seen them. --68.142.13.111 03:23, 1 March 2006 (CST) There are more than the 2 boss locations west of Thunderhead Keep. I found 3 while exploring and will go back and document the other location(s) in more detail. While most people use Xennon's Elite Skill Maps, there are some missing locations. I have found some in the Frozen Forest and Ice Floe so far. --Gares Redstorm 03:35, 1 March 2006 (CST) Shouldn't the last comment about increasing Domination magic beyond 14 be removed? It seems to conflict with the other information on this page since at 17, the damage goes to 9 per energy lost. Even if you were discounting the 19 (since it is incredibly high), it should read beyond 13 not 14. --Chrono_traveller Armor ignoring damage? I'm guessing its chaos damage and so should ignore armor, right? : Robin of Glory 20px 10:20, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :It ignores armor. It is NOT chaos damage, and chaos damage does not ignore armor. So you are 2/3 wrong and 1/3 (where it really counts) right. - 10:21, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :: Ah thanks for clarification. So its just unspecified armor-ignoring damage then. : Robin of Glory 20px 10:32, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :::Yes. As a general rule, untyped damage ignores armor. - 11:43, 24 July 2006 (CDT) those icons bother me it has always bothered me that and look nothing alike, but is totally unrelated and looks almost identical. what were you thinking Anet? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:29, 28 July 2006 (CDT) At least those two are borderline distinguishable. and are just bleh. :( --Lemming 18:11, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Meh...The pic is acutally a reskin of the icon >< (they look very similar) --J0ttem 03:40, 27 February 2007 (CST) Better options for energy denial? I was pondering if this truly is the best option for one to go for the path of draining one's energy. Perhaps someone abusing Mantra of Recovery, complimenting energy burn and energy tap (Don't say it takes too long t'cast, you'll have points invested in fast casting, remember?) as well as a various set of options for energy gain/thievery. Perhaps fast-recharging shame, guilt, and diversions would aid in this? Maybe even a fast-recharging drain enchantment would aid in one's energy recharge. Just a thought. I view this skill more as a effective method of AoE damage and at the same time dealing damage, and whenever I see a GvG build in the top ranks using this on their "energy denial" mez I want to puke... but that's my opinion. OR it's a method of energy denial for a non-primary mesmer. Either way, not a superb elite with other options out there for pure denial. The inspiration-variant steals more, as well as replenishes your own, even if domination has non-elite version. I'd like to debate this further perhaps, I've always wanted to argue to a point where we make perfect harmony in builds. -Daedric Avenger (A.K.A. Kamahl) I've also never seen the fascination with this skill for the same reasons as you, Daedric. Perhaps it is because I have not come across a debate including well-explained pros and cons for both sides. In my own experience, I've found Energy Surge to be less useful than an Inspiration or N/Me Me/N Energy denial combination; that being said, I seldom have Energy Burn off my bar, but I'd much rather save the Elite for one of the less universally useful but more individually powerful skills that the Mesmer or other secondary classes can provide.GrammarNazi 14:12, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I don't use this for 'pure' e-denial. The reason why so many people use this skill is the sudden preasure you can get from Arcane Echo -> Energy Surge -> Energy Surge. AT 14 Domination that's a lovley 160 damage to multiple targets. It puts preasure on the opposing monks rather fast. Even just hitting 2 people can cause quite a few problems. Suddenly losing 160 hp on 2 allies means they need to react quickly. And if you change over to the monk, you can cuase furhter preasure with other Domination based skills. Although I will agree that for 'pure' e-denial, this is by far not the best choice. However when I need to use a preasure + e-denial, this skill will very often find its way to my skill bar. Ferdoc 11:41, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Mistake on the page The article states to use famine as well if trying to deny energy. Famine and Energy Surge are both elites. :Last time I checked there were 64 slots/party, 8 of those usable for an elite — Skuld 09:47, 25 September 2006 (CDT)